The New Empire
The New Empire - Campaign Set within the throne room of Empire City, you are one more in a line of failed generals who have tried to expand the New Empire beyond the walls of the great crater. Emperor Quintus Crane dictates that he has little faith in you to succeed where others have failed and does not much care if you try to go beyond the walls... but that if you do and you fail, he does not want you to return. In most cases, your goal is to establish colonies that can stand the test of the Infected. Initially you are forced to use minimal resources to try and establish small colonies and fight the infected where you can to obtain the respect of the Emperor and gather research points that you can use to improve your army and the colonies that you construct. As missions continue you will be faced by new types of enemies and challenges in unique zones. Half of the difficulty you will face is conquering more and more dangerous Infected in greater numbers while the other half of the difficulty is offered to the way you will have to establish your colonies. Some zones have large amounts of water/grass/woodland-access that will make your colony easy to grow without a large military, but other zones will require you to be heavy-handed and aggressive in order to take the resources you need to survive a horde of infected. There are three mission types that will appear in The New Empire campaign. Colony Missions Colony missions require you to build up your colony from the Command Center and establish a foothold in the region and are the missions most akin to Survival Mode. Generally there will be swarms of infected that will attack the colony at specific days (depending on the mission) and ambient infected that you will have to clear from the map in order to expand your colony. These missions tend to have two general requirements that must be met to succeed: Build a Colony with a minimum Population of and Clear all Infected from the Map. You can lose any colony mission by failing one of the two following objectives: Your Command Center is Destroyed/Infected or Complete all other Objectives by Day . Swarm Missions Swarm missions provide the commander an outpost which they must defend from a swarm of attacking infected using Empire Points. The swarm is defined to the commander when they select the mission (I.E.: if the swarm says it will contain 200 infected, that many infected will show up over the course of the swarm). The commander can deploy units, barricades, and buildings that they have unlocked from the Technology Tree and they cost varying amounts of Empire Points. If the commander has 200 Empire Points, the commander can only place up to 200 Empire Points worth of units/barricades/buildings to hold off the entire swarm. These points are not lost after the mission ends, regardless of outcome. Scouting Missions Scouting missions require you to control the Hero Unit that you chose at the beginning of the campaign. These missions only ever have one objective: collect the box at the control center of the facility you've entered. If your Hero Unit dies, you fail the mission. Scouting missions will provide the commander with lots of Research Points and Empire Points for you to use in the future if you can collect all of the unique objects from across the mission. Empire Points are received by investigating/collecting objects that the Emperor would find valuable/useful and Research Points are received by investigating/collecting objects that might benefit the tech-teams of the New Empire. Collecting the additional Research/Empire Points are not necessary to succeed the mission can be a huge benefit to the commander for the rest of the campaign.